‘KERCALTAN’ is a product of a breeding and selection program for ornamental Calendula varieties to be vegetatively propagated. The new plant of the present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Calendula plant.
‘KERCALTAN’ is a seedling resulting from the crossing of the unpatented proprietary Calendula hybrida referred to as ‘13-36-8’ with the pollen parent, an unpatented proprietary Calendula hybrida referred to as ‘13/41/6’, conducted in August 2011. The selection of the new variety was made in July 2012, by the inventor at a research greenhouse located in Cambridge, UK.
‘KERCALTAN’ was first asexually reproduced by softwood stem cuttings at a research greenhouse in Cambridge, UK, August 2012 and has been asexually reproduced over an approximately two-year period. The new cultivar has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.